1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wire harness including a conductive path and an exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness disclosed in the related art electrically connects devices that are mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle and are driven at a high voltage. A wire harness disclosed in below-described PTL1 includes a plurality of high-voltage conductive paths and a metallic exterior member for protecting the high-voltage conductive paths.